Dead Leaves
by evaunits00
Summary: Mary has always been fond of the colder months, but maybe there's something or someone else that can make it even better. -Probably just a K, but I'm a paranoid person-


Ah, hello everyone! This is a little story of mine and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I would like to apologize if the characters seem OOC. I am very sorry if I wasn't able to maintain their original personalities. I will just have to try harder next time. Okay, without further adieu. ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.

* * *

Mary sat quietly, entranced by the pile of leaves that she was squatting in front of. It was fall and the trees were on fire with various shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown. Although it wasn't her first autumn, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the vivid colors and crisp air. The petite girl with ivory hair admired the fall leaves, because even in death they were lovely.

It was her favorite time of year; despite the fact that the frosty air made her already cold blood icier. Mary was delighted in the fall and winter months, as if it were some magical occurrence when the warmth was traded for a cool breeze and crunchy leaves.

When Mary had told the gang of her affections for the frigid months, albeit accidently, she wasn't surprised to see the confused looks. Even Kano, the number one humorist of the Mekakushi Dan, wore a face of complete shock. What she hadn't expected was a question from the only person who didn't look completely baffled.

Seto, if Mary had to describe him she'd say he was her best friend and hero. The boy who wore a bright green jumpsuit and an even brighter smile, had saved her and helped her through so much. She really owed him and decided that she would repay him with something really amazing someday. He was the most caring person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting… and she was extremely grateful.

There was laughter and the pink eyed girl blinked a few times and blushed, realizing she had spaced out while Seto had spoken to her.

"I said, why is it your favorite time of year?" Seto laughed again and his mouth twitched into one of his signature smiles.

Mary flushed light pink and smiled with delight. For a few minutes she sat silently and pondered for an explanation. Closing her eyes she began to speak, "Well… as you all know I'm coldblooded, due to my family lineage and during the cooler of months it only gets worse." Mary opened one eye to gauge their reactions, when they nodded in confirmation she continued. "Even so, I feel as if it's so much warmer. Maybe it's because I know that in the spring everything will bloom anew." Her voice trailed off and she opened her eyes, smiling softly, "It's really beautiful to know that the world goes in big circle. Oh yeah, and the Autumn Festival is always really fun." Mary added that to the end, because honestly, even though she was really shy, festivals were always enjoyable.

Kano's booming voice broke the rather calm atmosphere, "Wow! I never took Mary-chan to be such a romantic! I think those BL stories of yours are making you sappy!" Tears welled up in his eyes as fits of laughter overtook him and began to get louder. Mary ducked her head in embarrassment, tears pooling in her rose colored eyes.

!THWACK!

Kido's hand collided with Kano's head. "Bastard, shut the hell up!" She turned to Mary and smiled, "That's actually really great," Kido kneeled in front of the smaller female, maternal instincts kicking in. "It's nice to see someone be happy about the cold in the gloomier months," she patted her head with reassurance.

"I agree absolutely," Momo's cheery voice chirped in… along with the other's comments of sympathy, causing Mary to smile happily.

"Thanks a lot everyone," was the only thing the girl said, but her voice carried much gratitude.

Danchou sighed, "It's pretty late, let's all get to bed." There were some grumbles of displeasure, but everyone dispersed, heading to their respective rooms.

* * *

As Mary walked to her room she noticed Seto still seated at the couch. With a few clumsy steps she reached the boy who had subsequently fallen asleep. Mary didn't blame him, he worked many part time jobs… he deserved a good rest. The girl stared at him for a while, she really couldn't help herself. Maybe, just slightly, she had a teensy tiny crush on him. But how could she not?! Blushing furiously, Mary poked his forehead.

"Seto-kun, Seto-kun… go to your room…"

"Hmm…?"

A sigh, "Its late… you should go to your roo-"she had moved to poke his shoulder, but to her surprise and his delirious state he grabbed her hand and pulled her in to a tight embrace. "Seto-kun?!"

Seto's sleepy voice drawled out, "I like cold weather too; I can be closer to Mary-chan then."

Mary really disliked the fact that she blushed so easily, but as she returned the hug, she replied with a drowsy yeah.

After a few more minutes of holding each other, Seto's grip loosened. Pulling free of the warmth, Mary laid him down on the couch. Knowing fully well that everyone was in bed and she couldn't carry the much larger boy herself. Mary resigned to gathering some blankets and a pillow.

Some maneuvering and the makeshift bed was complete, Mary went back to look at him before leaving and brushed the hair on his forehead away. Anxiously she pecked him quickly.

"Good night, Seto-kun," she said quickly as she raced to her room. The snowy haired girl tripped a few times before reaching the door. Before she closed it, to prepare for bed, she heard Seto shift.

"Good night to you too, Mary-chan," the pink eyed girl blushed again, hearing the smile in his voice and knowing all too well that he knew that she kissed his forehead. Slamming the door without saying a word she rushed into her bed, lying still for hours without sleep. This was mostly due to her erratic heartbeat and the butterflies swelling in her gut.

* * *

So, how was it? Horrible? Good? I would love some **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM **(aka no bashing please)... Oh yeah, I may make this a multichapter thing if I feel like it, but for the moment it remains a oneshot. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
